I'll be Home for Christmas
by crzy4anime
Summary: Kagome explains Christmas to Inuyasha and invites him to come to her house for it. Inuyasha excepts her invitation but has some strange thoughts after wards. Some wierd things happen. Kagome and Inuyasha are OOC.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own the characters of Inuyasha or any other anime or manga. Do you really believe some teenager like me would be that talented? I don't think so. Anywho on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Explaining and Invetation  
  
"Don't worry Mom; I'll be home for Christmas." Kagome yelled to her mom as she ran out the door. Inuyasha, who had been up in the God tree, was now standing by it.  
  
"What's Christmas?" Inuyasha asked as he took her big yellow pack from her before she fell down.  
  
"Well, Christmas is on December 25th every year and comes during our winter break," Inuyasha remembered Kagome telling them about her breaks before, "It's a holiday were everyone decorates their house with lights and get a pine tree, put it up, and decorate it with lights and ornaments," He also remembered her telling them about holidays. "Everyone buys gifts for other people, wraps the gifts, and then you put them under the tree, only if the person is a family member though. If the present is for a friend you give it to them when ever you can."  
  
"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked a little intrigued by this "Christmas."  
  
"Because you normally only spend Christmas with your family and so do many other people." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh." He said a little down.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't…"  
  
"It's okay, go on."  
  
"Ok, but only if you're sure you're ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Go on."  
  
"So on Christmas morning we all come down stairs and open them. We get to play with what we get or do what ever you want. It's a lot of fun." Inuyasha saw a glint in Kagome's eye and could tell she was remembering a happy memory.  
  
"I know, come over for Christmas." Kagome looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I don't know." He said a little unsure.  
  
"Come on. It won't be that bad. In fact, I think you'll have fun."  
  
"Are you sure your mom wont mind?" he asked still unsure.  
  
"Yeah, why would she mind?" she asked a little puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm a hanyou." He said getting angry.  
  
"That's why you don't want to? My mom doesn't care if you're a hanyou you baka," Kagome said rather pissed.  
  
"Ok, I'll come." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Good." Kagome said, jumping through the well to fast to see the smile on Inuyasha's face. 'So she thinks I'm family.' Inuyasha shook his head. 'No, just because she invited me after she said people normally just have family over for Christmas, doesn't mean she thinks you're like family. What are you saying you dumbass. She did call you part of her family maybe not directly but still.' As he was debating this he jumped into the well. When he got out of the well he caught the sight of Kagome's back just as she was walking into the forest.  
  
'I can't believe I said that. Damn you Kagome. I didn't mean to but he looked so sad. Well he'll be catching up to me soon.' Kagome thought as she walked. Right on cue Inuyasha landed a few inches away from her. Kagome had to stop because he was in the way. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling. It took her by surprise and it clearly showed on her face. Inuyasha frowned for a second but then a smile was back on his face. 'Nothing can get me down after what she just said.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's smile faulted for a bit but was quickly put back on his features.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked back.  
  
"Well….um…" Kagome mumbled something but Inuyasha was able to hear her. Inuyasha frowned again and asked a little heatedly but not as heatedly as he normally was, "Don't I have a right to smile?"  
  
"Yes," she said fast, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's just…. You rarely ever smile."  
  
"Well, don't people smile when they're happy?" he asked. Kagome had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yes they do but…why are you happy?" she asked. Inuyasha answered before he thought about his answer, "Because you asked me to come to Christmas with you." Kagome blushed but before she looked down she saw that Inuyasha was blushing too.  
  
"Why…why…would that… make…. you… happy?" Kagome stammered.  
  
"Because....I'm not sure." He answered. "Hey Kagome….." Inuyasha started. Kagome looked up at him. "Do you…. do you… consider… me… family?" he asked. Kagome faulted for a bit, not expecting the question, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Do… you mean like a brother?" she asked. 'Please say no, please say no, say no, no, no.' Kagome chanted in her mind.  
  
"Well…. No, not really," he answered. Kagome was about to smile when she reconsidered.  
  
"So, what do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well…" Inuyasha scratched his head. "I…. guess…. I mean… like… I'm not sure."  
  
"How about this, why did you ask?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You invited me to go to Christmas and you had said earlier that people only have family over for Christmas." He answered.  
  
"Well how 'bout I say you're a really close friend to the family." Kagome stated. 'Hopefully he'll become more than just that.' Kagome told herself. 'She just thinks of me as a friend.' Inuyasha told himself mentally frowning. 'But wait she said a really close friend.' That made him smile.  
  
"Ok. I'm fine by that." He said. 'But hopefully I'll be more than a friend some day.' Inuyasha thought. 'I wonder what he meant by asking. And I wonder what he thinks I meant by what I said.' He smiled again. 'Inuyasha smiling is a little freaky.' Kagome thought to herself as they started walking again, with Inuyasha in front.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou squealed as he ran as fast as he could to the teenage girl.  
  
An 'Oomph' was heard as Shippou jumped into Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Hey brat, watch it," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Shippou just smiled and said, "why Inuyasha. Afraid I might hurt your precious Kagome." Kagome's mouth went slack and she looked down at the Kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha just snarled and started walking to Kaede's hut. Before he went in though he said, "Why would I be afraid you would hurt Kagome when you can't even hurt a fly." Inuyasha smirked and walked in. In the hut Miroku was leaning up against the wall. He had his normal cool, serene look on that would have fooled anyone that didn't know him into thinking he was actually holy except he had a big bump on his head and a fresh hand print on his check.  
  
"You been at it again, Bouzu." Inuyasha stated. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.   
  
And then he smirked and replied, "I can't help it if my hands move on their own accord."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and said, "Ya right. So what did you do?" Just as he said this, Kagome walked in with Shippou.  
  
"Sango bent over to pick up something forgetting that Miroku was behind her," Shippou answered.  
  
"It's not my fault Kami gave her such a great butt. I couldn't contain myself." Miroku said.  
  
"So why did you get a hit and a slap?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm afraid only the beautiful Sango can tell you that," Miroku replied.  
  
"Because he had "accidentally" dropped something and asked me to pick it up. So I picked it up forgetting that the Houshi was a pervert for a second. As soon as I bend over he squeezed my butt. I quickly came up, hit him on his head, and slapped him for good measure," Sango answered as she walked into the main room from a bedroom. Kagome just sighed and walked over to the fire and sat down with Shippou in her lap.  
  
"So what are we having for dinner?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If you want I can make some ramen for all of you," Kagome answered. A smile appeared on Inuyasha's face and his face light up like a little boy on Christmas day. Kagome smiled back because this was one of the rare moments when he smiled. Kagome started to pull things out of her pack. As she did this she hummed a tune. Sango decided to go and help her fix dinner. "So where's Kaede?" Kagome asked her best-friend.   
  
"She had to go to another village. The pregnant woman over their started to go into labor and she had to rush over their." Sango replied. Kagome nodded her head meaning she understood and started to cook the ramen. When the ramen was done cooking Kagome handed everyone some to eat and they all dug in. Everyone had just finished eating and Kagome was cleaning everything up when Kaede stormed through the hut door.  
  
"Houshi, Sango. I need your help at the village." Kaede frantically stated.   
  
Inuyasha stood up and asked, "Kaede, what happened. What's wrong."  
  
"There are some difficulties at the other village." She answered him as Miroku and Sango were getting ready.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the door.  
  
"No, I don't need your help. You'll only get in the way. I only need the Houshi and Sango." She stated flatly, leaving no room for dispute. Inuyasha grumbled but didn't interfere again Kaede climbed up on her horse and started riding away fast. Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango jumped on waving good bye as they climbed into the sky. Kagome waved good bye until they were out of sight. She then walked back in with Shippou on her shoulder. Inuyasha was in a corner sulking. Kagome blew her bangs up with a puff of air as she walked by. Inuyasha just ignored her and continued sulking. Kagome walked into a bedroom and sat down on the mattress. Shippou was becoming tired so she rocked him back and forth and sang a song to him. Inuyasha herd Kagome start to sing and it brought him out of his bad mood. He closed his eyes and listened to her sing. 'She has a really great voice.' he thought as he listened. Shippou was soon asleep so she tucked him into her bed and left still singing. As she walked into the main room she saw Inuyasha sitting in a corner with his eyes closed. She was still singing as she started to clean everything up. When she was done she decided to change into something less uncomfortable. 'I don't know why I wore my school uniform this time. I don't have to go to school when I get back. I guess I wore it because I always do.' she thought as she grabbed a long white button up t-shirt that would cover her when she put it on. She walked into another bedroom to change. Inuyasha was watching her through half closed eyes. She was still singing and it was doing many different things to him. He was trying to refrain himself and was slightly failing. Strangely he didn't want to leave because she was singing. She was reminding him of his mother and he liked it.   
  
When she came back out he almost gave himself away by almost falling over. She had come out with a shirt on that barely covered her to mid-thigh. She was still singing as she bent over to put her clothes in her pack. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. She had bent down so that he had a good view of her butt. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to leave before he made her do something she might not want to do. As he was moving to get up she turned around to look at him. One of her eyebrows was quirked up and she was staring him directly in the eyes. He couldn't move because he felt paralyzed by her stare. She silently stood up and walked over to him, never taking her eyes off of his. When she reached him she bent down and pulled him up by his shirt. When they were standing just inches apart she looked up at him. She stood up on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips stunning him. She then turned around and walked into the bedroom containing Shippou without saying a word. Inuyasha just stood there shocked at what had just happened. He then looked down and found out he was in a very bad situation. He decided to go take a very, very cold bath in the river. As he left he could hear Kagome start to sing again.  
  
When he reached the river he striped and walked into it. When he was standing in the middle he plunged under the water. He came back up for air soon and waded over to a rock and sat down. 'Damn it. I can't believe I let her do that to me.' he thought as he started to get control over himself. He then smiled when he realized everything that had happened. 'This means she really does like me.' he thought with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Kagome was lying in the bed with Shippou trying to fall asleep. 'What the hell did I do? Why did I do that? What on Earth made me do that?' she was questioning herself as she tried to sleep. Questioning herself was not helping her current situation though but she couldn't help it. 'Well, we'll just have to talk about it tomorrow. I just hope he isn't too angry with me.' With her mind made up she turned on her side and fell asleep.  
  
'Finally, she fell asleep.' Inuyasha thought as he walked into the hut. He hadn't wanted to talk to Kagome just yet. He walked over to her bedroom she was sharing with Shippou and opened the door just a little bit. He looked in and smiled when he saw her. She had her mouth open a little so it made an "O" shape and Shippou was curled into her. She had her arms wrapped around him and the covers were pulled down to around her waist. He walked in and bent down towards her. He grabbed the cover and brought it up so Shippou was covered to his chest. He then stood up and walked out of the room to go to sleep himself. The only thing is Kagome had woken up when he had opened the door. She was smiling while she snuggled into Shippou and the covers. Her last thought before she went to sleep was that Inuyasha really does have a sensitive side. (A/N: So how do you like it so far? Let me just say that when I was writing this I myself had no idea that it was going to go the way it did. I was just as shocked as you. But I do believe that I did good on it anyway. So please continue reading and please please please review. Thank you all. ) 


End file.
